Lurlinemas surprises
by spiritwarrior27
Summary: Elphaba's never really celebrated Lurlinemas... so Galinda cooks up a surprise party for her. Shizera. Holiday special!


**Quick one-shot for Christmas, because I've been DYING to make a Wicked holiday story. Seriously. If you don't celebrate Christmas, remember that Lurlinemas is not Christmas. Happy Holidays everyone!**

…

"ElphieElphieElphie guess what DAY it is!?" The green girl sighed, putting down her book. "Galinda, what now?" Galinda grinned, and then pulled a pink Santa hat out from behind her back, putting it on her head "It's the last day before Winter Break, which means…. LURLINEMAS!" Elphaba didn't react one bit. "Elphie? Aren't you excited?"

"Not really." Galinda gasped sharply.

"YOU'RE NOT EXCITED FOR LURLINEMAS!? WHY?"

"It's not really my holiday, okay? Can we just drop the subject?"

"We are NOT dropping the subject, Elphaba. Can't you just tell me why?"

"Fine!" Elphaba said exasperated. She pointed to the space on her bed beside her.

"Park it." Galinda immediately sat down, and looked at Elphaba expectantly. "You know how my father hates me?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, whenever Lurlinemas came around, he'd just shun me out of the festivities. All the Lurlinemas parties I had were in my room. The only time I really got to celebrate was when my mom was alive, but after that, I was pretty much ignored."

"Oh Elphie-"

"But that doesn't mean you can pity me."

"Okay."

"Now can I get back to my book?"

"Yep. I have something to do now anyways."

"What?" The blonde got a mischievous look in her eye. "I'm not telling!" She bounced off of Elphie's bed and over to her own, getting out her pink (and mostly empty) notebook. In swirly handwriting, she wrote:

GALINDA'S SPLENIFEROUS LURLINEMAS SURPRISE

"Splendiferous is spelled with a D, Glin." Galinda squealed, and looked up to see Elphaba behind her.

"Oh, you mean thing, don't look! It's a surprise!" The green girl shrugged, and headed out for the door. "You're going to be late for class. I'll see you in History."

…

"Alright everybody, listen up! If we're going to pull this off, everyone will pitch in!" Glinda was standing on her bed, with Fiyero, Nessarose, and Boq standing on the floor.

"Umm, Glinda?" Fiyero raised his hand. "Yes?"

"I like work as much as the next guy, but what are we supposed to do when you haven't even told us what we're doing?"

"We are throwing a Lurlinemas party, for Elphie!" Nessa raised her hand.

"Yes, Nessa?"

"I must tell you now; Fabala hates to be treated to something special. She won't feel very comfortable at a party thrown for her."

"Then we'll just have a party for all of us! OKAY?!" She stared into the group's eyes, as if daring to contradict her. "Anymore questions? Good." A smile quickly replaced her face. "Then let's get started! Biq, you set up decorations." The munchkin nodded.

"Anything for you, Miss Galinda."

"Nessa, can you get cookies? Bells, stars, Santas, the works!"

"I'll see what I can find."

"Fiyero, you have a Victrola, right? Find some records with Lurlinemas songs, and lots!"

"On it."

"Now everyone has their tasks, and remember everything comes back here! I'll go get the tree, and I'll see you all later!"

…..

Fifteen minutes later, Galinda had dragged Elphaba to a Lurlinemas tree lot outside of campus. "We need a tree to spruce up the dorm! Something small so it can- OOH PINK!"

She ran over to the artificial tree section, hugging a giant pink metal tree, earning some looks from the surrounding customers. Elphaba rolled her eyes and pried the blonde from the tree, dragging her over to the mini trees. "NO pink."

"Aw, but Elphie-"

"NO."

They walked among the little wooden trees, pausing to look at one before moving on. Galinda came upon the smallest tree, a tiny spruce bent over from the weight of one giant red ornament. "What the heck?" She muttered.

"Hey Glin, what about this one?"

She turned and studied the tree Elphaba found. "Perfect! Just the right size."

They paid the owner of the trees and carried the tiny tree back on campus. Once they got back to their dorm complex, Galinda took the tree and pushed Elphaba in the direction of the library. "Glin, normally I'd love to go to the library, but you shooing me away just screams 'I'm up to something.'"

"It's a surprise."

"The one I read about earlier?"

Galinda paused. "No comment." She gave Elphaba another shove.

"Alright, alright. I'll go. Goodbye Glin."

"Bye, Elphie."

As soon as she was gone, Galinda ran inside her dorm and slammed the door shut.

…...

"Blindfolding is never good, you know that Galinda." The preparations were all set, and Galinda was sure that Elphie was going to love the little mini party they set up. When everything was done, she had run over to the library, dragged her friend out of there, and blindfolded her once they were outside.

"I promise Elphie, you'll be thrillified!"

"Somehow I'm not so sure..."

A few more minutes of silence, and Elphaba sensed they had gone into a room, unusually warm compared to the drafty hallways of the school at night. The blindfold was whipped off, and she barely had any time to process what she saw before Boq, Nessa, and Fiyero yelled "surprise!"

"See? Isn't it wonderful, Elphie?"

The small tree they had bought was standing in the corner, little lights and ornaments on it and a few presents were under it. A table stood near it, with a plate of sugar cookies on it,on the opposite end of the room, a Victrola played soft Christmas music. The scene was indeed very pretty, but Elphaba wasn't smiling. "Elphie? Are you okay? "

"Was this... for me?"

"Mm -hm!"

Elphaba was quiet for a moment, then turned around and dashed out of the door.

"Elphie, wait! Come back!" Galinda cried, but she was already gone. Fiyero grabbed two coats and ran out after her.

"You wait here, Galinda. I'll find her. "

The blonde opened her mouth to protest, but the Winkie Prince was already gone.

Fiyero ran and ran through the dark, trying his best to think of places she would be, when he came upon her shivering on a bench.

"You're trembling. Here." He said, draping a coat around her and sat down, putting the other coat around his shoulders. "Are you okay?"

"It's just that..." She pressed her lips together, searching for the right words. "I feel... somewhat guilty. I never had someone do that for me , and for someone to treat me specially when I'm not all that special, it seems unnatural."

" Fae, you are special, know that. It may not seem like it now, but you really are. You don'tt have to feel guilty of being out of your element. We wanted you to have a great Lurlinemas, but I guess we could have done it a bit differently to make you feel okay."

"It's alright, it's all wonderful. But did you just call me Fae?"

"Well, yes, I did." The faintly heard 'White Lurlinemas' being played, presumably by another student.

"Bing Crozsby?" Elphaba asked.

"The singer?"

"Yes. He's one of my favorites. Sometimes I 'd hear snippets of his songs , especially during Lurlinemas."

"Ah. So um, Fae, would you care to dance?"

She gave him a confused look. "Here?"

"Well, um, I didn't know if you wanted to, I mean, it seems silly, but-" he was cut off by Elphaba taking his hand, interlocking her fingers with his. "I'd love to."

Slowly, they stood up and slowly swayed to the music, listening to the crooner 's melody drift off into the night. Elphaba rested her head on Fiyero, listening to the steady sounds of his heartbeat. The song stopped, and the two parted.

"Fae?"

"Yes?"

"I care for you, a lot." A small smile graced her face. " I know."

They strode back to the dorm room, and were met by a frantic Galinda. She jumped up from her seat and tackled Elphaba, a flood of words coming out of her mouth.

"She was climbing up the walls when you two left." Nessa said dryly.

" I want to thank you all for going to all of this trouble, and I hope there's still time to celebrate."

"Oh, of course there is! Let's party!" Galinda squealed.

**Merry Christ/Lurlinemas everyone!**


End file.
